61
Burke invites himself to dinner with Sam, Maggie, and Victoria, and tells his version of the accident that sent him to prison ten years ago. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. The great house on Widows' Hill stands as a dread reminder of a past that will not die. It casts its shadows far into the night, reaching out to another house, a cottage, into which the past has suddenly and unexpectedly intruded. Burke invites himself to dinner, where he forces talk of the manslaughter trial. He tells Victoria that Roger took over the wheel and was responsible for hitting the man. Sam escapes during a break in the conversation, and he goes to the Inn to retrieve his letter. He is disheartened when he learns that he needs Maggie's permission to get the letter. Burke bullies the girls. Maggie believes that Sam is a good man and is Burke's friend. She also believes that Sam would have turned in evidence 10 years ago had he had any. Maggie admits that since Burke's return, Sam has been edgy and nervous, especially about Roger Collins. Victoria offers a plausible but erroneous explanation for Sam's presence at the mystery meeting. Burke returns to the hotel and learns that Sam was there and attempted to retrieve a letter of Maggie's. Sam appears and tells Burke he's ready to talk in Burke's room. Memorable quotes : Burke: I could be wrong... but I'm not. : ---- : Maggie: It isn't that you're not welcome, Burke, but... : Sam: Burke, did you ever think that Maggie may not have prepared enough food for four people? : Burke: I'd be happy with a sandwich, as long as I could be with friends. Unless it's you, Vicky. Unless you don't want me here. : Vicky: No, I have no objection. : Burke: Well what do you say, Maggie? A sandwich for a lonely man? : ---- Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Conrad Bain as Mr. Wells → Background information and notes Production * Sound effect: During the opening narration as an exterior location shot of the Evan cottage is shown, the sound of crickets chirping can be heard. Story * We learn that Burke was behind the wheel of the car the night of the accident, but Roger made him pull over and Roger started driving. Then, Roger hit the man on the side of the road, a Mr. Hanson. The victim's name was first revealed in the previous episode. * Victoria calls Burke a bully. * Burke was at one time good friends with the Evans family. * TIMELINE: It was an hour ago when Sam attempted to get the letter out of the safe at the Collinsport Inn. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the beginning of the scene in the lobby of Collinsport Inn, a crew member can be heard in a loud whisper prompting David Ford to make his entrance: "Sam!" * During the scene in the lobby of Collinsport Inn, Conrad Bain interrupts David Ford's line "It was an envelope about, oh, this big...and" with "Yeah I remember it". David Ford can be heard chuckling to himself as he finishes his line: "and it had Maggie's name on it". Conrad Bain then repeats "Yeah I remember it" and says the rest of the line where it was supposed to go. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 61 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 61 0061